


And Draco Makes Three

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Draco catches Harry in bed with Scorpius, he decides to get in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Scorpius’s mouth fell open as his eyes fell shut, his back arching as Harry thrust into him, his thick cock battering his prostate. A lick and a nip to the back of his neck, a rough hand on his cock and Scorpius was gasping, shaking, coming as Harry stilled then collapsed against him.

~*~

“Am I too late or too early?” a familiar voice drawled, waking Scorpius and Harry, who grabbed his wand and most of the sheets to cover himself.

Scorpius’s father only raised an eyebrow before looking at Scorpius for a reply.

“You’re just in time,” Scorpius replied, smirking.


	2. Just in Time

Draco took in the scene before him: his son flushed and sweaty, marks along his neck and torso, and yet cool and calm, a smirk playing at his lips. Then there was Potter; blushing as if _he_ were seventeen and had been caught on the Astronomy Tower, not the 'respectable' Head Auror he was. Although he _had_ been caught with his pants down...and around his ankles, so to speak.

"Are you just going to stand there, Father?" Scorpius drawled, stretching lazily but as their eyes met, Draco knew Scorpius was trying to tease him. Ever since Draco had taken Scorpius's virginity, as was the Malfoy custom, Scorpius had tried to get him into bed again.

Somehow, Draco had managed to refuse.

Not anymore.

Unbuttoning his cuffs seemed to pull Potter from his stupor.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"What does it look like, _Harry_?" Draco pulled his shirt tails from his trousers and unbuckled his belt, slipping off his shoes at the same time. "I'm getting undressed. I believe I was invited to join this cozy little exchange." Busying himself with undressing, Draco watched as Potter looked from Scorpius to Draco and back again.

Scorpius, for his part, knew just what to do. A hand slid under the sheets as he pressed his lips to Potter's chest, slowing laving a tan nipple.

"It's all right, Harry." His hand was working slowly under the sheet. "You know you want him too."

"Scorpius," Potter moaned, whether at the words or the handjob. A spike of jealousy ran through Draco. Why had his son managed to attract St. Potter to his bed, when he'd never been able to himself? Now was the perfect opportunity to show him that an older vintage of Malfoy was even better.

Draco stepped out of his pants and slipped into the bed, behind Scorpius. Potter's eyes widened for a moment, perhaps because Draco would touch his own son, but then Scorpius must have bit down on his nipple, because Potter hissed as his eyes rolled back in his head. Draco ran his hands over Scorpius's flanks, from his shoulders, down to his thighs, where his hand ran into one of Potter's.

His hands were warm and rough, likely from the years he'd spent working in the field rather than sitting at his desk like any normal Head Auror would. Draco slid his arm up Potter's, before running back down to Scorpius's hip. Potter grabbed his hand and moved it to his own hip, their eyes meeting over Scorpius's pale hair, his head still at Potter's chest.

"Why, Potter?" Draco asked even as he gripped the firm muscled globe.

"I care about him." Potter looked away for a moment, then met Draco's eyes. "And I couldn't have you." Draco opened his mouth to protest when his son came up for air.

"Harry, Father, please." He reached for each of them, first drawing Potter into a kiss, then turned toward Draco, kissing him as well.

"Oh, fuck," Potter moaned.

"Like that?" Scorpius asked, breaking the kiss, then snogged Draco in earnest. Draco reveled in the taste of the boy, _his_ boy. His tongue thrust inside his mouth, mapping every corner. A creak of the bed springs and another tongue was pressing into the space between them. Draco turned and pulled Potter to him, his arousal spiking, knowing he was finally tasting the man he'd truly ached for, for longer than he could remember.

Someone was moaning, three bodies were rocking together, hands roaming everywhere. Draco wasn't sure who was doing what to whom, but when he felt a mouth on his cock and looked down to see Harry Bloody Potter looking back at him, green eyes flashing, he thought he might come then and there.

Scorpius clambered on top of him, cock rutting against Draco's stomach as Draco tried to resist thrusting into Potter's mouth. The man had a way with his tongue, running it just under the foreskin, which gave Draco goose bumps.

"Come here," Draco commanded, his voice rough. Scorpius didn't need to be told twice and moved closer, his long, thin cock inches away from Draco's salivating mouth. Grey eyes met grey eyes and Scorpius leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed frame and slowly rolling his hips, his cock brushing Draco's lips. Draco opened his mouth and felt the head slide over his tongue. All three men groaned, as Draco _felt_ Potter moan around his cock.

Pushing Scorpius back, Draco laved the head, thoroughly enjoying the salty pre-come that gathered at the slit. Draco snapped his hips, thrusting his cock into Potter's mouth,

"Like that, do you, Potter?" The man had the nerve to pull off just then and crawl up behind Scorpius, looking over his shoulder, down at Draco. A hand reached around and twisted one of Scorpius's nipples, causing his head to fall back to Potter's shoulder and Potter instantly covered the boy's mouth with his own.

Draco watched how responsive Scorpius was, how much passion Potter displayed in something so simple as a kiss.

"Enough play," he said suddenly pulling his mouth free and the other two broke apart panting.

"What did you have in mind, Draco?" Potter asked, hands never still. They roamed over Scorpius's ribs, down his thighs, brushed his nipples, teasingly stroking his cock.

"What I want is to fuck you, while you take Scorpius." Draco hoped to unnerve Potter a bit, show him who was in charge.

Potter seemed to consider the suggestion, then acquiesced. "Fine by me. Scorpius?"

"All right," Scorpius grinned and leaned down to kiss Draco once more. In a voice only for Draco, he said, "Maybe later you can fuck me, while Harry fucks you."

Draco was struck speechless for a moment as that was probably the filthiest thing he'd ever heard pass his son's lips.

"Both of you, off me." Potter sat back on his heels and then Scorpius moved to the opposite side.

Draco rolled to his right and opened the oak drawer where he knew he'd find oil or lotion for lubrication. A phial filled with golden liquid nearly jumped into his hand.

"It seems to have a mind of its own, but it's the best," Potter said with a chuckle.

Draco looked at phial, which seemed rather common. "Did you brew it yourself?"

"I did," Scorpius interjected. "From a recipe Harry got from Professor Snape's old textbook."

Looking at Potter, Draco smirked at the blush staining his cheeks. "Let's try Snape's lube then, shall we?" Draco poured some of the slick onto two of his fingers then passed Potter the phial.

Scorpius crawled to the head of the bed and got on his hands and knees. Potter poured a bit of lube on the small of Scorpius's back and dipped his fingers in, dragging it down between the pale cheeks, then pressed one into the wrinkled opening.

Draco watched as if he'd never seen the act before—Potter's finger, then two, probing and stretching Scorpius, his son arching like a cat, pushing back against Potter's fingers, begging for more.

Pressing a hand to Potter's back, he murmured, "Bend over, Potter."

"Call me Harry," Potter said as he positioned himself on his knees, one hand bracing himself so Draco had access to his arse but Harry could still work Scorpius at the same time. "I won't have you fucking me unless you call me by my name."

"As you wish, Harry." Hand shaking slightly, Draco poured more of the liquid onto his fingers. He spread the muscles cheeks and inhaled deeply of the musky, earthy scent. He couldn't resist a quick pass of the tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Harry exhaled and pushed back against Draco. Licking and probing, Draco reached for Harry's prick and felt the pre-come dripping onto the bed.

Pressing in two fingers at once, Draco immediately began twisting his fingers, sliding in and out of Harry's hole. He was fairly loose already, and Draco wondered if it was because he regularly let Scorpius fuck him.

"Enough," Harry panted and moved forward, Draco's fingers slipping free. Harry slicked his cock and slowly pressed into Scorpius, the needy whimpers driving Draco wild while Harry shushed Scorpius, rubbing circles on his back.

When Harry was all the way in, he turned to Draco, green eyes glazed with pleasure. "Your turn," he said with a wicked grin.

Bending over Scorpius's back, Harry widened his thighs and rocked into Scorpius as Draco slicked his cock. Settling behind Harry, Draco guided himself in with one hand, the other gripping Harry's hip.

Pushing his cock into Harry was pure bliss; he felt every inch taken in, the ring of muscle squeezing him. He needed a moment to adjust more than Harry did, as he wasn't about to come yet.

Harry began rocking back into him, then pressing forward into Scorpius and a rhythm soon established. Draco pushed forward when Harry pushed back and then slid into Scorpius. Gripping Harry's hips, Draco increased the pace, thrusting harder, deeper. Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of skin on skin, of Harry's breathy moans, Scorpius's youthful babble. He tuned out the words, reveling in the sensations.

"Harry, please," Scorpius begged, and Draco knew it would soon be over. Harry increased his pace, pushing forward and back frantically, arm moving, clearly working Scorpius's cock and Draco hung on, waiting for his moment. As Scorpius cried out, Harry's arse began to clench and Draco fucked him with all his might, exploding in a burst of lights behind his eyes.

Draco slipped out and rolled to the side, breathing heavily as Harry collapsed and fell to Scorpius's other side. Harry threw an arm over Scorpius's back and was snoring lightly in mere moments.

"Does he always do that?" Draco frowned.

Scorpius turned to face him and grinned. "Always. But he usually makes up for it later and lets me have a go."

Draco couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He wasn't actually surprised that Harry would believe in equanimity, even in the bedroom.

Feeling drowsy himself, Draco began to shut his eyes when he heard Scorpius whisper.

"Was it everything you wanted it to be, Father?"

Draco lifted his head and looked over at Harry, face mashed into the pillow as he slept.

"He cares about you, Scorpius." He wanted his son to be happy, and that really was the most important thing.

Pressing a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth, Scorpius said, "He cares about both of us. And fortunately, we both care about him."

"I'm outnumbered by Malfoys," a sleepy voice murmured and Draco smirked.

"I suppose I ought to hang around and make sure he takes proper care of you," Draco replied, thinking perhaps he might have just wormed his way into a very interesting relationship.


End file.
